1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to smart cart to automatically manage portable information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One example of an information handling system is a notebook (or portable) type information handling system. It can often be challenging to manage notebook type information handling systems in organizations with multiple notebook type information handling systems. Education facilities are one example of an organization in which managing multiple notebook type information handling systems can be challenging. One known solution for managing multiple notebook type information handling systems is a notebook cart. Known notebook carts are typically relatively crude racks which to store multiple notebook type information handling systems for recharging.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for automatically managing a plurality of notebook type information handling systems.